The ability of the immune system to discriminate between “self” and “non-self” antigens is vital to the functioning of the immune system as a specific defense against invading microorganisms. “Non-self” antigens are those antigens on substances entering or in the body which are detectably different or foreign from the animal's own constituents, whereas “self” antigens are those which, in the healthy animal, are not delectably different or foreign from its own constituents. However, under certain conditions, including in certain disease states, an individual's immune system will identify its own constituents as “non-self,” and initiate an immune response against “self” material, at times causing more damage or discomfort as from an invading microbe or foreign material, and often producing serious illness in an individual. Autoimmune disease results when an individual's immune system attacks his own organs or tissues, producing a clinical condition associated with the destruction of that tissue, as exemplified by diseases such as rheumatoid arthritis, insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus, acquired immunodeficiency syndrome (“AIDS”), hemolytic anemias, rheumatic fever, Crohn's disease, Guillain-Barre syndrome, psoriasis, thyroiditis, Graves' disease, myasthenia gravis, glomerulonephritis, autoimmune hepatitis, multiple sclerosis, systemic lupus erythematosus, etc. Blocking, neutralizing or inhibiting the immune response or removing its cause in these cases is, therefore, desirable.
Autoimmune disease may be the result of a genetic predisposition, alone or as the result of the influence of certain exogenous agents such as, viruses, bacteria, or chemical agents, or from the action of both. Some forms of autoimmunity arise as the result of trauma to an area usually not exposed to lymphocytes, such as neural tissue or the lens of the eye. When the tissues in these areas become exposed to lymphocytes, their surface proteins can act as antigens and trigger the production of antibodies and cellular immune responses which then begin to destroy those tissues. Other autoimmune diseases develop after exposure of the individual to antigens which are antigenically similar to, that is cross-reactive with, the individual's own tissue. For example, in rheumatic fever an antigen of the streptococcal bacterium, which causes rheumatic fever, is cross-reactive with parts of the human heart. The antibodies cannot differentiate between the bacterial antigens and the heart muscle antigens, consequently cells with either of those antigens can be destroyed.
Other autoimmune diseases, for example, insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus (involving the destruction of the insulin producing beta-cells of the islets of Langerhans), multiple sclerosis (involving the destruction of the conducting fibers of the nervous system) and rheumatoid arthritis (involving the destruction of the joint lining tissue), are characterized as being the result of a mostly cell-mediated autoimmune response and appear to be due primarily to the action of T-cells (See, Sinha et al., Science 248: 1380 (1990)). Yet others, such as myesthenia gravis and systemic lupus erythematosus, are characterized as being the result of primarily a humoral autoimmune response (Id.). Nevertheless, the autoimmune diseases share a common underlying pathogenesis, resulting in the need for safe and effective therapy. Yet none of the presently available drugs are completely effective for the treatment of autoimmune disease, and most are limited by severe toxicity.
In recent years, a new point of view on the pathogenesis of autoimmune diseases, including AIDS, has developed, in which it has been suggested that autoimmune disease is connected with a disturbance in the synthesis of interferons and other cytokines induced by interferons (Skurkovich et al., Nature 217:551-2 (1974); Skurkovich et al., Annuals of Allergy 35:356 (1975); Skurkovich et al., J. IFN Res. 12, Suppl. 1:S110 (1992); Skurkovich et al. Med. Hypoth. 41:177-185 (1993); Skurkovich et al., Med. Hypoth. 42:27-35 (1994); Gringeri et al., Cell. Mol. Biol 41(3):381-387 (1995); Gringeri et al. J Acquir. Immun. Defic. Syndr. 13:55-67 (1996)). IFN has been found in the circulation of patients with autoimmune diseases, and it has been neutralized in vivo with antibody to leukocyte (alpha) IFN (“IFNα”). Healthy people do not have interferon in their blood (Skurkovich et al., 1975). In addition, it has been shown that hyperproduced IFNα is found not only in the circulation of patients with classic autoimmune diseases, but also in patients with HIV infection (DeStefano et al., J. Infec. Disease 146:451 (1982)), where its presence is a predictive marker of AIDS progression (Vadhan-Raj et al., Cancer Res. 46:417 (1986)). The IFN induced by HIV has low anti-(HIV) viral activity (Gendelman et al., J. Immunol. 148:422 (1992)). It was shown that the circulating IFNα possesses antigenic specificity like natural IFNα, which is pH stable, but this interferon is pH labile like IFNγ (Preble et al., Science 216:429 (1982)); thus, it is known as aberrant IFNα.
Investigators have also shown that tumor necrosis factors (TNFα and TNFβ) also play a significant role in the pathology of autoimmune diseases. For example, the presence of TNFα has been correlated with rheumatoid arthritis (RA) (Brennan et al., Brit. J. Rheum. 31(5):293-8 (1992)), and TNFα has been found to be related to an increase in the severity of collagen induced arthritis in animal models (Brahn et al., Lymphokine and Cytokine Res. 11(5):253 (1992)), while it has also been shown that anti-TNF alpha antibody administration ameliorates collagen induced arthritis (Williams et al. Clin. & Exp. Immunol 87(2):183 (1992)). TNFα is increased in the serum of PA patients (Holt et al. Brit. J. Rheum. 21(11):725 (1992); Altomonte et al., Clin. Rheum. 11(2):202 (1992), and both the cytokine (Chu et. al., Brit. J. Rheum. 31(10):653-661 (1992)) and its receptors have been identified in rheumatoid synovium, as well as at the cartilage-pannus junction (Deleuran et al., Arthritis Rheum. 35(10)1180 (1992)).
In addition, increased circulating levels of TNFα have been found to be associated with disease progression in patients with multiple sclerosis (Shariff et at., N. Engl. J. Med. 325(7):467-472 (1992)); while increased serum levels of soluble TNF receptor and interferon γ (“INFγ”) have been independently correlated with disease activity in individuals, e.g., those with systemic lupus erythematosus (Aderka et. al., Arthritis Rheum. 36(8): 1111-1120 (1993); Machold et al., J. Rheumat. 17(6):831-832 (1990)). The spontaneous release of interferon and TNF in HIV-positive subjects (Vilcek et al., In AIDS: The Epidemic of Karposi's Syndrome and Opportunistic Infections, A. E. Friedman-Kien & L. J. Laubenstein, eds. Masson Publishing, New York, N.Y., 1986; Hess et al., Infection 19, Suppl 2:S93-97 (1991); Biglino et al., Infection 19 (1):11/7-11/7 (1991)), and the decline seen in the serum levels of TNF-α in RA patients following long term administration of the disease modifying drug sulfasalazine (Danis et al., Ann. Rheum. Disease 51(8):946 (1992)), further suggest that the concentrations of cytokines and/or their receptors is reflected in the clinical course of autoimmune disease.
IFN is known to induce tumor necrosis factor (TNF) and its receptors (Lau et al. AIDS Research and Human Retroviruses 7:545 (1991)), which enhances virus replication (Matsuyama et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 86:2365 (1989)). In addition to its presence in the circulation, IFNs have also been found in the cerebrospinal fluid in some patients with psychiatric mid neurologic diseases (Lebikoa et al., Acta. Biot Med Germ. 38:879 (1979); Preble et al, Am. J. Psychiatry, 142:10 (1985)), as well as in patients with rheumatoid arthritis. Therefore, since healthy people do not have interferons in their spinal or synovial fluids, the inventors have suggested that one or more alpha IFNs may be involved in the development of the initial autoimmune disease response. Consequently, the removal and/or neutralization of IFNα has been proposed as a method of treatment of patients with autoimmune disease, including AIDS. The appearance of cytokines and autoimmunogens induced by IFNα and their prolonged circulation in the body is an inseparable part of the development of autoimmune disease, triggering immune dysregulation in autoimmune disease, including AIDS. See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,824,432; 4,605,394; and 4,362,155, herein incorporated by reference. However, it now appears that gamma IFN (“IFNγ”) can also play a pathogenetic role since each participates in immune regulation.
In addition to classic autoimmune disease and AIDS, autoantibodies play a pathogenic role in many other pathological conditions. For example, after cell (or organ) transplantation or after heart attack or stroke, certain antigens from the transplanted cells (organs) or necrotic cells from the heart or the brain can stimulate the production of autoantibodies or immune lymphocytes (Johnson et al., Sem. Nuc. Med. 19:238 (1989); Leinonen el al., Microbiol. Path. 9:67 (1990); Montalban et al., Stroke 22:750 (1991)), which later participate in rejection (in the case of a transplant) or attack cardiac or brain target cells, aggravating the condition. Moreover, in human autoimmune disease certain cells express abnormally elevated levels of HLA class II antigens, which is stimulated by the disturbed production of cytokines, e.g., IFNγ alone, or IFNγ in combination with TNF (Feldman et al. “Interferons and Autoimmunity,” In IFN 9, Academic Press, p. 75 (1987).
Recognition of the important role of cytokines in autoimmune disease has fostered the development of a new generation of therapeutic agents to modulate cytokine activity. Preliminary results of trials in which anti-interferon polyclonal antibodies were administered to a small group of rheumatoid patients suggest improvement in both the clinical and the laboratory manifestations of the disease (Skurkovich et al., Annals of Allergy 39:344-350 (1977)). Moreover, proteins, such as polyclonal antibodies and soluble receptors targeted against interferons and TNF-α are currently being evaluated in clinical trials for the treatment of RA and other autoimmune diseases. The administration of monoclonal antibodies to TNF-α has provided encouraging early results in the treatment of patients with severe RA (Elliott et. al., J. Cell. Biochem., Suppl 17B: 145 (1993); Elliott et al., Lancet 344: 1105-1110 (1994)). Also positive preliminary results were achieved in AIDS patients given antibodies or other agents to reduce the level of circulating IFNα in the body (Skurkovich et al., 1994; Gringeri et al. 1996). However, because autoimmune diseases are complex, often characterized by multiple cytokine abnormalities, effective treatment appears to require the simultaneous administration or utilization of several agents, each targeting a specific cytokine pathway or its by-product. To meet this need, the methods of treatment of the present invention include not only the use of specific antibodies, but also, provide pleiotrophic autoimmune inhibitors, including antibodies to cytokines and HLA class II antigens, and antigens for the removal of autoantibodies to target cells or DNA. The use of these antibodies and antigens as disclosed in the present invention results in the removal, neutralization or inhibition of the pathogenic cytokine(s), HLA class II antigens, and/or autoantibody(ies) to target cells or DNA from the autoimmune patient, thereby significantly improving the quality of life of the individual.